Episode 5016 (18 February 2015)
Synopsis Jane stares at Lauren’s card in shock. Christian and Sonia nag her to get going. Jane sends them on ahead just as Tanya enters - surprise! Meanwhile, a stunned Abi can’t believe Max thinks she killed Lucy,insisting she only slapped Lucy in a row on Good Friday. Max isn’t convinced and questions why her top was ripped. Max grabs Lauren’s phone from her bag, anxious she’s gone to the police. Abi remembers the passcode is Peter and Lucy’s birthday. Max is stunned by what he reads on the phone and shows Abi. Meanwhile, Jane’s relieved to see Tanya. Tanya spots Jane’s unease but Cindy interrupts. Jane stows Lauren’s card in a drawer. At the wedding, Peter nervously waits for Lauren, clocked by Abi. Elsewhere, Lauren’s waiting in a clinic looking at an abortion leaflet when Max enters - she left the details on her phone. Max thinks Peter deserves to know she’s pregnant and thinks it’s about Lucy’s killer, revealing he’s spoken to Stacey. Max nervously wonders if Lauren’s going to the police. Lauren claims to know nothing about Lucy’s death and blames her confession to Stacey on hormones. Meanwhile, Tanya arrives at the wedding. Cora smirks when she asks after Max. Abi’s torn when Peter pesters her about Lauren. At the clinic, Max and Lauren discuss abortion. Max regrets telling Bradley he wouldn’t make a good dad; Lauren realises it’s been 5 years since Bradley died. Max begs her to reconsider. Lauren insists it’s for the best. At the restaurant, a nervous Jane walks down the aisle with Christian. Bobby does his reading - ‘Us Two’ by AA Milne. At the clinic, Peter crashes in – has Lauren got rid of their baby? He begs to know what’s wrong and promises to support Lauren, reassuring her they’d be great parents. Lauren cries that she’s confused. Peter’s bitter - he thought he could actually be happy for once. Lauren blurts that’s the point - it’s about Lucy. At the restaurant, Ian makes his wedding vows. When it’s her turn, Jane wonders where Peter is and hesitates. Kim jokes Jane’s come to her senses. Meanwhile, Lauren tells Peter she found something out about how Lucy died. Peter’s rocked by her revelation as Lauren’s name is called – what will she do? To Ian’s relief, Jane completes her vows and they’re declared husband and wife. At the reception, Ian makes a speech toasting Bobby and Peter, then Jane. Jane forces a smile and slips out. Entering the Beales’, Jane takes Lauren’s card from the drawer. She makes a phone call and lets Masood in with Bobby; Masood agrees Bobby can stay with him. Meanwhile, Max returns, informing Abi he’s sorted things with Lauren. He’s surprised to see Tanya. Abi tells Tanya Max thinks she murdered Lucy and insists she didn’t - but wishes she had. Peter barges into the Vic and grabs a startled Cindy, demanding to know where Ian is. Ben reveals he’s gone to look for Jane. At the Beales’, Ian’s questioning Jane when Peter and Cindy rush in. Peter announces Lauren’s told him Lucy was killed at home - it was one of them… Linda jokes with Whitney about catching the wedding bouquet but later elbows her out of the way to catch it - she was school netball captain. Les finally arrives, telling Pam he sorted what he needed to. During the reception, Mick’s pleasantly surprised when Linda spots Shirley at the bar and agrees she can stay - she’s moving on. Later, Mick looks out of the Vic upstairs window; his face hardens to see a figure in the Square Gardens - Dean. Tipsy Kat tries to perch on Martin’s lap at the wedding, to Stacey’s embarrassment. Later, Alfie’s disgusted as Kat vomits outside the Vic, declaring she’s given up on herself. Slumped on the floor, Kat stares at the burnt out shell of No 23, slurring it’s like looking in a mirror. Stacey suggests they can fix it. Kat staggers off alone. Stacey regards No 23 thoughtfully, then recruits Martin and Kush’s help... In the restaurant kitchen, Phil tells Ian he’s found something out. Ben interrupts, surprised to see Phil. The two hug. Ben wonders if Phil’s seen Max yet. Ian demands to know what Phil found out. Phil hesitates, then claims he discovered Peggy’s been frittering away his inheritance. He takes a seat beside a fuming Sharon at the wedding and promises to explain everything later. In hospital, Ronnie wakes, to Roxy’s delight. Dot arrives with Fatboy and demands to speak to Ronnie. Fatboy worries he’s never seen Dot like this. At Ronnie’s bedside, Dot promises she’s made sure Ronnie will never see Nick again. Charlie overhears. Dot admits she’s been harbouring Nick in No 23. Charlie heads out, vowing to kill Nick. Dot blurts she already has. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns